Fragile Mind
by Mixceny
Summary: Ciel's mind goes astray during his final day in the Phantomhive Mansion, when he's visit the only room that survived the flame. Why does everything about the Trancy Mansion seem so...Painfully familiar...


Ciel closed his eyes, he was finally alone. In a hidden room in the mansion, there was nothing inside but a lone, black, grand piano. Nobody knew, but the bluenette could secretly play. He didn't go there often, but he did when he needed a break for everything. Not even Sebastian was allowed to enter, to step foot on those perfectly polished dark wooden floors would break their contract instantly.

This room was important to Ciel, being as it was the only room that was left untouched by the flames. The black and purple wallpaper didn't seem aged, and the large, open windows that touched from the floors to the ceiling illuminated the room with the light of day. The golden curtains didn't hide much, simply giving the said light a golden glow as they trailed slightly along the floors below. They had a slight glimmer to them, making them seem as if they sparkled in the sunlight.

The only object in the room was the large grand piano on the other side of the room. It looked as if it was untouched, reflecting the light off the edges of the black painted wood. On the side, there was a small mark that read "PH," which stood for Phantomhive. It was in purple paint and slightly faded, but still visible. The keys were all still pure white and black as any pianos would be, all in perfect tune. The seat was all black, the cushion being slightly worn from how many people have sat in it. But other than the minor wear, it was still as crisp and clean as anything else was.

Ciel was on that very seat, pale fingers gracefully playing a song that his mother had taught him. He remembered the day so clearly, despite him only being four. He and a little blonde boy were taking lessons from his mother. She had taught them the song on the very same piano, called "Fragile Mind." It was a song that the boy's mother had taught her. It was the one thing that stuck to him the most, since it was the song that she had sang to him to help him sleep. Even though the song's sad, he understood why. The entire Phantomhive household had their own tragic back stories.

The boy teared up, brushing them away as quickly as they came. He missed them, that boy and his family, and his own family...All he had left was the old family butler and this room. His blue eyes trailed out the window, causing him to stand and straighten up his blue coat. The bluenette walked to the large windows, sitting by one and looking outside. Tossing his eye patch aside, he started to let his mind wander. Thinking back to the past, he was trying to remember why things happened the way they did. He remembered when he was in the Trancy mansion, he knew where he was. Yes, he knew it somewhat from the contract he and his butler had, Sebastian had explained everything that had happened while he was asleep. But why did he remember things...from before then?

He also wondered about Alois before he had died. He felt as if he had known the blonde long before he had ever met him. It only added to the flashbacks he had on the mansion. The boy looked like the young child from his past, which he had come to know as a friend. Golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and that high squeaky voice; It was all too familiar...

It hit him suddenly like a bullet to his head, making his bitter tears almost uncontrollable. He was a demon now, hiding out in his home before they left for good. So why did it matter? Why did he care that his only real childhood friend was killed? His entire family was killed, his Aunt brutally murdered right in front of him, but it didn't seem to be affecting him quite like this did. His eyes flashed red, as his demon side was ready to kill Sebastian. He didn't understand his own thoughts, he didn't even kill him. Claude did it, right? But then again, Sebastian killed Claude...

No, he shouldn't be upset. Sebastian was protecting himself and his master. He stood slowly, taking a final gaze out the window as he wiped the remaining water from his eyes. With a small sigh, he looked at the dark wooded door that brought back out to the main hall, then back at the piano. The home was most likely about to be destroyed, since according to London's Real Estate it's up for sale. His eyes shut for a moment before he grabbed up his black eye patch off the ground and carefully tied it into place.

With a final glance, he walked out into the main hall, familiar green wallpaper filling the faintly illuminated hallways. Sebastian was standing on the other end, a suitcase of their prized belongings inside, "Are you ready to go, Ciel?" He had stopped calling him master since they were only bonded by force, eternally trapped in a contract that can only be broken when the Master says. The bluenette looked at him with a blank look, hiding the thoughts eating at him, "Yes. Let's go."

As they stepped out of the manor, Ciel couldn't help but look back at it. This was the place Sebastian had rebuilt specifically for him in seconds, before he had known anything about humans, and himself about demons. It's about to be left abandoned and forgotten, hidden within the woods in the outskirts of London, England.

Sebastian held his hand out to the boy, "If you are ready, then let me be the first to welcome you to Hell..." Ciel stared at the gloved hand before slowly taking it, turning away from the mansion, a slight smile on his face. It was time for him to be freed from the echoes of his past and create a new life. He was a demon now, and he was going to enjoy every sweet moment that he would get to enjoy the bitter taste of an unfortunate soul.


End file.
